Fading song
by coolblue110
Summary: Major chapter 75 spoilers: “I never thought that I would miss playing house so much before…” She sniffed, huddling under the blanket and pushing the earplugs in farther as the thunder rumbled harder than ever.The song was already starting to fade.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut and go back to school!"

_Shut up and get out of my life…_

"It's trouble some…."

_You're troublesome and make extra work…_

"From now on, as much as possible, I won't take my eyes of you."

_I love you._

I hate you.

_I love you…_

All of these memories turned in Haruhi's head as she sobbed quietly onto the tatami mats, too scared and grief stricken to move out of the fetal position. Remembering the day's outcome made her sick to her stomach, making her eye the bathroom, preparing to make a quick escape. Her breathing had become ragged and the blanket was obviously obstructing her breathing, making her feel even more light headed.

"Mom, it's l-like yesterday that I f-first wandered into the third music room. B-but, in reality, it's been a year. At first, I d-dreaded seeing the host club everyday, thinking they were rich bastards, actually, that's true s-sometimes, and who floated through life.

"But I was wrong. They've taught me how to l-live life and not just focus on a career, there are infinite possibilities. M-mom… I-I don't wan to lose then more then anything else in the world…I l-love them…

"I-I love Tamaki-sempai…"

The words shook her more then she had anticipated. Although she had come to the realization months before that she loved Tamaki now seemed like the worst, and most perfect, time to come to the full realization. Worst, because the state she was in was no where near her usual self, and best because when she was faced with a life altering problem she couldn't procrastinate any longer and had to confront it.

"I love him…" she spoke the statement out loud again, trying to make better sense of her situation. Haruhi retched, throwing of her blanket and streaking to the bathroom where the toilet bowl was filled with the lunch she had prepared especially for her sempai. It was almost as if her body was trying to rid itself of anything that had to do with Tamaki. The revolting taste and smell of her vomit made her retch once more, leaving her weak and barely able to stand up. Hadn't this happened at the beach as well? The two had fought and she ended up getting sick off the delicious and expensive food.

"Jerk…" she mumbled, stumbling towards the small bathroom sink, rinsing her mouth and splashing her face with the ice cold water. The weather outside was all but forgotten as Haruhi's phone started to ring, making her headache hurt more.

"Hello?" She asked, not having bothered to check the caller ID, it surprised her that she had the strength to talk and get back under her blanket after her body having revolted to harshly.

Soft music was playing through the phone. Normally Haruhi would have hung up right away, assuming it was another one of your everyday nutcases calling random numbers to spook you, but the music was intoxicating, and the style sounded eerily familiar. The soft sounds were unmistakably those of a piano…

Haruhi jolted herself out of the trance as a particularly loud boom if thunder rumbled and hung up, feeling rage and disbelief well up inside her. How dare he call her! Did he think that he could win her trust and friendship back by a simple song!? It didn't even matter that he had probably had to sneak around to telephone her, just the thought that he would! She wouldn't forgive him this time so easily. Because of him she was to quit the host club, possibly revealing her gender, and lose the second person who she loved more then the world, and while he was still living at that! Pain shot through her heart and spine at the mere that that she would have to gaze upon his forlorn figure everyday, knowing she could never hear her name spoken by him again.

"I never thought that I would miss playing house so much before…" She sniffed, huddling under the blanket and pushing the earplugs in farther as the thunder rumbled harder the ever.

The song was already starting to fade.

**A/N: **

**Chapter 75 reaction:**

**I waited a month and half to cry over a romantic COMEDY!? What happened to the silly host club attending to the needs of lovely young women for payment? What happened to the family setting? What happened to the love confession? Is it all dust in the wind now? And why had Bisco Hatori's drawing style changed!? I miss the harsh lines…now they're all cartoony and big headed. **

**So, all in all, I liked the chapter. I've never cried over manga before, so this was a change of pace. I'm going to continue this before the next chapter comes out. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! –although in France they don't celebrate it as much…Good thing I'm in America now!-**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too. ~Missy Altijd

Haruhi did not return to school the next day and everyone in the- former- Host Club was in a panic. They all knew they should have stayed with her while the storm was still going on; it still hadn't stopped raining for God's sake! Mori was quieter than usual, just staring with haunted eyes down at the water logged plants the garden club had failed to save. He had tried to call her house at least seven times, once every hour until he had passed out from the amount of homework his sensei had given. He had skipped classes upon receiving the text that Haruhi wasn't in school. Was she still so paralyzed with fear that she couldn't even get up to call the school to announce her absence? It wasn't like her; she was the most responsible person they all knew.

And then it struck the all in one blow.

Tamaki had been so cruel to her and the evidence was clear that the two loved each other, possibly more then either of them realized. And knowing Haruhi she had never been through a break up before, and though unofficial, the fact still hurt that they would never be the same again.

"I wonder what Haruhi is thinking right now? And what about Milord, the ungrateful bastard. What was he thinking; he knows what Haruhi has already gone through. Why cause her even more emotional pain?" Hikaru had cast his head down, too devastated about the previous day to even begin to process it all. Tamaki had always been complicated, but he was always smiling and full of life. Why on earth would he change himself now? He was so very happy, and could have seen his mother on the second year trip to France months before.

"If only I was psychic, I could help her better," Hikaru placed his head on top of his knees, longing ripping at his heart as he felt the pain of the one he loved engulf him.

The thunder had long since stopped, but fear still gripped Haruhi. Wave after wave they came crashing down on her, each one stronger then the last. This had never happened before, her legs were refusing to work, her tear ducks stood their ground and refused to dry up, and her mind would not let her rest for even a second. Hunger and dehydration must be the cause of this unexplainable reaction. It certainly wasn't because of her sempai, who always seemed to creep back into her thoughts. She could now only remember the last few notes of the song, which was saved to her phone but not desired enough to actually move and turn it on.

"Ugh…" Haruhi groaned, forcing herself to sit up. She was acting like a baby, not a sixteen year old high school honors student. How would her father feel if he came home to his daughter in such a state? He would probably send her off to America and cut all her ties with the host club, even Kyouya.

"I've been reading way too many girls comics with Mei…" Haruhi sniffed, stumbling tot eh kitchen sink, forcing herself not to vomit again, afraid her organs would come up, her stomach was already so empty.

"I should eat something…" Haruhi wandered over to the refrigerator, something she did more often than not when she was bored or sad, the idea of being able to go the grocery store was a nice idea. The sales women and men were all very nice to her. But now she thought that if she went out she may be accused of being hysterical, which wasn't a total lie, but she wasn't crying anymore at least.

As the refrigerator door clanged open Haruhi gasped, taking a quick step back before slamming the door, making her school photograph fall off the front. Inside was the food that the rest of the club had not finished, having stormed off before the end of the lunch period.

"Maybe I should call someone…" Haruhi picked up her receiver, thinking about who might be home in the middle of the day. Mei! Mei never went to school on Saturday's unless she had a test, and although Haruhi didn't approve of this behavior, she was thankful that her friend wasn't big on school.

"Mei?" She asked when someone picked up on the other end.

"Haruhi? I'm at school, it's the middle of the day, what's wrong?" Haruhi was caught off guard that her friend was actually at school. How odd…

"I…I um, need to talk to you…It's about Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi gulped as Mei gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Did he finally ask you out? Oh I knew eh would! I just knew it, you told me he woulnd't but hahaha-" Mei's rambling my cut off by Haruhi sniffing, giving a chocked soft._ Damn it…_she thought, wiping away the tears. Her eyes burned whenever she cried now.

"Haruhi…" Mei said weakly. "I'll be right there!" She snapped the phone shut, leaving Haruhi alone again as she made her way over to the sink. Filling it with water, she hummed a tune that was strangely familiar. She took the light pink phone in her hand, slowly bringing it over the water. This was the only way she knew how to make sure she never saw him again…

The song came back all at once, making her give a sharp intake of breath. That was the song she had been humming! That was the song Tamaki and composed for her…how could she throw the phone out now? How silly could she be? Really now...

"If I love him so much…then I wouldn't be crying, I have to go to school and see him!" Haruhi stood slowly, testing her legs before going to change. It was around lunch time at Ouran now, so afternoon classes would start soon. If she caught the next train she could make it before lunch ended…

_Tamaki-sempai…I won't let you go this easily…_

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I had my best friend, Cori, read it over for me. This took me a loooooong time. I didn't want it to just be an OOC Haruhi. Maybe I'll do Tamaki's POV next! I like the sound of that…**

**On a personal note, my best friend told me he loves me. Well, after he had confessed to me a while back and I told him I liked him like…yesterday? Well, if you have advice on what to do, I'd really like that! **

**Oh and the manga "Kimi ni todoke" or "From me to You" Is a must have for every shojo manga lover!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut and go back to school!"

_Shut up and get out of my life…_

"You're being a burden!"

_You're troublesome and make extra work…_

"From now on, as much as possible, I won't take my eyes of you."

_I love you._

I hate you.

_I love you…_

Sheets of rain came down as Tamaki gazed out the third year's windows; as if wishing that he could drown in the water. How could he have been such an insensitive bastard towards Haruhi, who was clearly only trying to help him. He was doing this to protect her, of course, but his actions were doing more harm and then good in this instance. Tamaki gave a sigh as he turned back to his sensei, who was rambling on about some nonsense he had taught them the week prior. Most of the class was asleep or pretending to listen. Kyouya, surprisingly, wasn't even trying to look interested as he usually was. His usual façade was all but forgotten, hiding his cell phone under his desk, probably texting his lawyers or some crazy thing. Who knew what Kyouya had up his sleeve?

Tamaki sighed again, this time longer and softer as he doodled a flower on his Japanese homework. Haruhi liked flowers, she actually liked tulips best. He was going to plant some for her in the club room. Before all of this happened, anyway.

Why had he called her last night? She was bound to be furious at him for even trying to make amends after his behavior. Haruhi has never been angry at him for long, and both of them could not hold a grudge for more then a day. He was the first to admit that he could not, not talk to someone for more than….actually, that's all. He just couldn't not talk to someone.

"Tamaki, play attention," Kyouya hissed in his ear, still texting under his desk. How did he do that, he wasn't even looking at the freaking phone!

"But you're not!" Tamaki whispered back. But he knew his friend was trying to distract him from his thoughts. Kyouya was only trying to protect him. But still, he was almost a grown man and he needed to do things for himself. This thought made his grimaced and glare at Kyouya, who rolled is eyes and copied down notes that the teacher was putting on the white board as he snapped the phone shut, only to have it vibrate immediately. The teacher had still not noticed his prize students were showing no interest at all at his, seemingly, amazing lesson plan.

"Kyouya," Tamaki whispered, leaning as close to his friend's desk across from him, cupping his hand over his mouth. Kyouya leaned towards him, sighing. he was going to totally blow the whole thing by getting them noticed.

"What do you want?' He asked.

"I have to go. Right now. Haruhi is probably home, or worse, outside in the rain. She could get sick again," Tamaki lowered his head in shame, the lyrics to his song passing in and out of his head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. At least he had only played the instrumental version to Haruhi, making the situation slightly better, and his embarrassment not so bad.

"Class will be over in an hour. It'd be strange leaving two days in a row and-" Kyouya stopped, wiping his head up as the door to the classroom gave a loud "BANG" as a young man stepped in, bent over from running too long and too hard.

"I need *gasp* Suoh-san *Gasp* immediately. It's a family *huff* emergency," Haruhi straightened up the best she could and starred directly at Tamaki, who was almost too stunned to move.

"Oh dear, please gather your belongings Suoh-san and go with Fujiko-san," The teacher was nodding, gesturing for Tamaki to leave. Haruhi was out the door before Tamaki could even move towards the exit.

"Haruhi! What's wrong with-" He said immediately upon stepping out of the classroom, expecting her to be standing by the window. But to his surprise she was right in front of him, starring up into his eyes with a new type of anger. Not irritation, not even rage.

She was far past sad and angry now. It made him all the more nervous.

"I need to know why. I'm not stupid, you know. Just because you don't, doesn't mean I don't have common sense." Her voice was a hush, barely even a whisper. She had probably taught herself to do this for the years ahead in court.

"I…I can't tell you."

The atmosphere shifted, changed, as he stepped towards her, energy pulsating between the two. Both recognized the feeling as undeniable love and lust.

Haruhi pushed the emotions away the best she could and slapped him. The sound echoed through the hall way, and she amazed herself by her own power. Tamaki felt his cheek, which was already numb. He knew he deserved it but it hurt. A lot.

"If you can't, then I won't bother you any more. But it's not polite to discuss a person's personal matters behind her back," Haruhi turned, strolling off. She stopped, wiping her eyes, and started again.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki called after her, running to her.

"Haruhi…He whispered, leaning down to meet each other's lips.

The electric current faltered.

"Sempai…" She pushed him away, startled. She started to walk, this time not stopping. This time, not turning back.

The song has almost started to play.

But not quite.

Mei sat forgotten on the stairs to the Fujioka's apartment.

**A/N: I finished it! I finished it! Finally! I hope you guys liked it. There was a different ending originally where Tamaki is going to tell Haruhi stuff but I decided it made it more suspenseful this way. **

**Please, criticize as long as it's constructive. Thank you all you wonder reviewers! I wait with baited breath for the next chapter, although the story won't work after it comes out, so I better get hoping on these chapters!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know how long I've been waiting here? Almost three hours! You call me, I leave school, and then you take off!" Mei was huffing and puffing as Haruhi unlocked her front door. Her head was spinning and her heart pounding, she hadn't even been sure if she could take the train home never the less gotten through all her afternoon classes.

"Sorry…I…had something to take acre off," was Haruhi's mumbled response. Her lips felt tingly and it was hard to talk. He had been so warm and inviting, almost as if he had done it a hundred times before. For her, if you don't count the accidental kiss that happened hundreds of years before at the graduation party, it had been her first kiss. She had never realized what the big deal was before it had actually happened.

"Haruhi-chan…are you all right?" Mei stepped forward. Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise at the honorific. Mei only used 'chan' when she was worried about something or someone.

"A-actually I don't feel that great…" Haruhi plopped down on the floor behind the low table in her living room, taking off her jacket, tossing it aside along with her blue blazer.

"Actually….It's Tamaki." Haruhi the launched into the story all the way from the graduation party. Her voice was so low that Mei had to lean in close to hear her. She couldn't believe all the drama that her quite friend had going on in her life. She had no idea how she could even keep with her studies! Mei was suddenly glad that she went to a public school where there were so many people you forgot who your friends were.

"All you can do is go with the flow, you told _me_ to do that when I became friends with the club. I think you both really love each other, which is really amazing. I don't think either of us can understand this whole rich kids trying-to-takeover-businesses stuff so just wait it out," Mei rubbed Haruhi's back in a sorry attempt to warred off the bad feelings.

"I can't believe I'm being like this. My uniform is all messy, my eyes are all puffy. I'm a mess. Nobody ever told me loving someone would be this physically demanding," Haruhi sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "This is sucks hard, Mei."

Mei blinked, momentarily shocked at her friends use of language before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Girl, you don't know how right you are," Mei wheezed, trying to regain control and steady her breathing. Haruhi chuckled, too, at the sight of her red faced friend.

The two girls continued to laugh until the walls started to shake, the carpet was flooded with their tears, and their lungs were left empty.

***

_This can't be winter…where has all the rain come from? _Tamaki gazed out his bedroom window down towards the unwelcoming mansion garden. If he didn't know better all the plants had thorns on them.

He had prayed for sunshine for the sake of Haruhi. At least the thunder had receded somewhat. He still felt awful, and his lips felt numb. He knew that he couldn't go to the business meeting later, but how could he cancel? He was meeting with one of the most important people in the Suoh Corporation, the person directly under his grandmother. He was just afraid that he would throw up. Is this how his father felt after meeting his mother? Knowing that they could never be together but still doing it with her.

_Ew…that's disgusting. Have to think about something else…_ Tamaki passed over to his piano, the one thing he positively refused to leave behind and plucked a few keys.

He felt empty, which scared him more then anything else. He picked up the phone that was hooked up in his room, directed towards his personal butler, and dialed the code number.

"Tamaki-sama?" Shinji sounded out of breath, Tamaki hoped he hadn't woken him up or interrupted something important.

"How does it feel to be love sick?" There was an audible gasp on the other and Shinji quickly regained control of himself, clearing his throat.

"I am not sure, Tamaki-sama. I would think that it would hurt."

"Thank you, Shinji-san," Tamaki said quietly as he placed the phone down softly. The calm was short lived, Tamaki immediately screaming and crying.

"Maman, wherever you are. It seems like it was just yesterday that Haruhi walked through the club room doors. I really like her…No…Love her. But due to my, our, situation nothing can ever become of it. I am her sempai, and I come from a different world. Maman, what should I do?"

Silence.

All except the song he had written for her, which had never stopped playing.

**A/N; The new chapter was devastating so I think I'll continue to write this. I wish Nekozawa got to talk, that would have been great. But guess what?**

**I'M MEETING VIC MIGNOGNA!!!!!!!!!! My sister/best friend and I are going to see him in January at Setsu con but it turns out he'll be an hour away from. I AM SO EXCITED. Seeing him twice in two months, how great can it get? He's my idol, my mentor; I hope to become best friends with him (a little much, perhaps?) **

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
